It is generally recognized and accepted that honest and open communication of feelings and emotions is at once both beneficial and yet difficult for most people to do. Among the benefits from such communication is the diffusion of negative emotions by the reason and logic introduced by the conscious recognition of one's emotional frame of mind and identification of the perceived cause therefor. The difficulty a person typically faces in communicating his feelings and emotions to others begins with the difficulty in first recognizing them. The mere fact that the person is experiencing negative feelings or emotions often makes it difficult to think sufficiently clearly or logically to recognize the specific feelings or emotions which are being experienced. Even if the feelings or emotions are recognized, they can still cloud the person's reason and logic, preventing identification of the cause for such feelings or emotions.
The difficulty in communication of the feelings and their perceived cause becomes compounded when communication of these feelings or emotions and their perceived cause is inhibited by fears of a verbal confrontation or reprisal. This is particularly true in the case of couples, such as spouses, where one spouse will avoid communicating his or her negative feelings or emotions and their perceived cause for fear of making matters worse with a verbal confrontation.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which first encourages an individual to consciously recognize his feelings and emotions, to identify the perceived cause for such feelings or emotions and, perhaps even more importantly, to effectively communicate those feelings or emotions and their perceived causes to others without fear of a verbal confrontation or reprisal.